


tomorrow we'll all be sober

by unleashthedinosaurs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Hopeful Ending, I dont know tbh, I think?, In Vino Veritas, definitely not angst tho, lipsoul centric, this isnt fluff, unnie line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthedinosaurs/pseuds/unleashthedinosaurs
Summary: It was Jungeun's first time to drink.Songs were sung. Bottles get broken. Friends cry. Feelings get spilled. It's a whole nightmare.But Jungeun doesn't remember anything at all.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	tomorrow we'll all be sober

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing anymore and i've lost the will to care D: (and to edit, so spare me if I make mistakes)
> 
> idk why jungeun keeps drinking in my fics. it's all a coincidence im sorry lol

It was so loud.

Jungeun swore Jiwoo didn't even need that microphone in the first place. Her voice alone could reach the next building at this point. What was she even singing? She couldn't bother looking at the screen, not wanting to trip over her way back to her original seat coming from the bathroom... which was slightly occupied by Jinsoul all of a sudden.

"Hi, you're in my seat," She tried smiling, trying to fight off the irritating loud bass and Jiwoo's high pitched voice surrounding their room.

"Too bad, come sit on my lap instead?"

Her eyebrows shot up immediately. Jinsoul was drunk already. Wait, was she? She barely saw her touch her bottle of choice... not that she made it her business to check up on her every minute.

Of course not.

"I'm kidding, Jungeun." Jinsoul laughed not knowing it did flips to Jungeun's coward of a heart. She ran her fingers through her raven-colored locks before standing up. "Here,"

Jungeun had her seat back so why was she a little disappointed when Jinsoul left?

The night went on to get even louder than it was when they started. It's like Jiwoo decided to hold her first album launch that night having hoard the mic to herself for fifteen songs straight into the karaoke, ranging from k-pop to trot to literally everything in her playlist, Jungeun thought.

Drinks were flying and one actually did. Someone _accidentally_ threw an almost empty bottle of soju to the wall. Jinsoul was the one worried enough to take care of all the shattered pieces on the floor. They had to hide that to the staff else they'd be thrown away out the karaoke bar too early and they were just getting settled.

Jungeun knew they were getting too rowdy and if they didn't stop Sooyoung from going out of their designated room she was bound to end up in a fight with someone outside. Sooyoung, while one of the softies in the group, tends to initiate fights with strangers when drunk. They think it’s because of her piercing gaze, but they’re not entirely sure. That happened twice already and they definitely didn’t care for a third.

As the night grew deeper, so did Haseul's emotions she always seemed to wear on her sleeves. She was the crier of the group no doubt about that, but she was thirty times worse when she's drunk and Vivi had to be the one to console her for whatever reason she picked to cry on. Only Vivi would have the patience, of course. Sooyoung would be too preoccupied to even think of Haseul, Jinsoul would be too awkward whenever Haseul cries, and well Jiwoo… she just can't seem to stop singing, honestly. 

Jungeun was just trying to take all her friends in. She always came with the group whenever they'd go out like this but never tried to drink before.

She resisted all the drinks Sooyoung offered her, Jiwoo would respect her decisions of course but then Haseul would try to persuade her too after that. Vivi would scold Haseul for it and she would stop. That sort of became the routine when they'd go out drinking.

Tonight, however, was a little different because it was Jinsoul who silently gave her a bottle of this sweet alcohol that she too was drinking. Jinsoul didn't even have to ask her verbally, she just had to look into her eyes, do her little smile that made her heart do a somersault and there.

That was evidently all it took for her to throw away her ability to deny any alcoholic offers.

She started feeling a little funny after her second bottle. Jungeun was sure she was still fine but why was she starting to sing along with Jiwoo? 

Haseul had stopped crying at that point and was also seen singing along with Jiwoo and they somehow got Sooyoung to stop coming out the room, maybe laughing (at) with them seemed to be a better idea than going out of the booth.

Vivi was cheering loudly for everyone that Jinsoul laughed so hard, Jungeun found herself smiling too.

The fun had to end sometime, of course. Jiwoo, being the least intoxicated from the group, decided to offer them to stay the night at her parents' house. Her family loved the whole gang anyway and since it was closer than any of their houses they figured it was the best idea.

Jungeun thought she wasn't as drunk but when she stood up to leave with the rest of them, she nearly stumbled had it not been for Jinsoul's grip that instantly caught her arms before she fell face-first on the floor. She also felt it when Jinsoul placed her arms on her waist making her want to melt into the older woman's arms then.

  
  


Vivi, having the strongest tolerance for alcohol, took care of a swaying Haseul and Jiwoo became Sooyoung's armrest for the walk home, it was usually like that. Jinsoul would be silently following everyone beside Jungeun but now that she was sloshed as hell considering it was her first time drinking, Jinsoul took it upon herself to care for the young one, guiding her on her every step like a baby learning to walk… she was mumbling like a baby too and Jinsoul had to hold back her laughter.

That was definitely a new side of Jungeun she loved that she got to experience.

It was a silent agreement between the three of them to look after the other wrecked three.

Jiwoo's family home has five bedrooms and so they had the luxury of staying by twos that night. Jiwoo with Sooyoung, Vivi with Haseul, and that left Jungeun in the care of Jinsoul. Maybe Lady Luck was her friend that night.

  
  


"There, you're fine Jungeun just lay down and go to sleep already," Jinsoul said, trying to tuck in a whiny Jungeun for reasons not known for the both of them.

Even being in the same group of friends for years, Jungeun and Jinsoul had never actually had the time to be alone like this together, it was sort of awkward and yet... comfortable?

"Are you going to leave?" Jungeun sat up, pouting.

"No, I'll stay here. See?" Jinsoul pointed to the makeshift bed she prepared on the floor using an extra comforter that Jiwoo had lent her.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Jungeun's voice was definitely not the one she should be using the past two in the morning.

Jinsoul laughed. "Hey, lower your voice. Everyone's asleep. We don't want to wake them all up, right?"

"Okay," She stood up, head spinning.

"Back to bed, Jungeun,"

"No, I can't let Jung Jinsoul sleep on the floor! She should be sleeping on the bed because that's what she deserves!"

Jinsoul couldn't stop her chuckles, she's never seen Jungeun so talkative before.

"Who are you talking to? You know I'm Jinsoul, right? Why the third person talk?"

"Because—” _hiccups_ “—I’m shy and you’re pretty, and you’re Jung Jinsoul!”

“I don’t really get it when you say my name like that. Must I not return to Hogwarts?" She chuckled at her own joke only she understood apparently since Jungeun looked at her in confusion.

Jungeun just sat down back to bed, her eyes not leaving Jinsoul as she continued to fix her bed.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that, Jinsoul?”

Jinsoul immediately froze on the spot, she didn’t know what to feel in the sudden shift of atmosphere. She always knew there was this unspoken energy between the two of them they never had the chance to address. No amount of alcohol could ever prepare her for what Jungeun said.

Jungeun continued. “I wish I told you that sooner, or every chance I got because you really are.”

“You’re drunk Jungeun,”

“Yeah, maybe, but that doesn’t change the fact that I like y—” Jungeun’s eyes widened, even her drunken mind realized she was revealing too much.

“What did you say?” Jinsoul now turned to look at the brunette. Her eyes were shaking with eagerness and fear for some reason. Her jaw must have gotten the message because now it was trembling too.

Maybe it was the alcohol doing its magic on Jungeun but there was a sudden soar in her confidence she knew she would never in a million years have if she was self-conscious.

“Y-yeah,” She cleared the lump from her throat. “I said it. I like you,

“And it’s extra hard for me because you’re Jung Jinsoul! You’re this someone so perfect—”

“—I’m not perfect—”

“—Oh, but you are! See? Just the fact that you don’t know that breaks my heart! _Breaks my heart Jinsoul!_ You always feel so close but I just can’t reach you because I’m just me. Just me.”

Then there was silence. Only the ticking of the clock from a safe distance could be heard, so much so that it felt like a ticking time bomb instead, leading to an explosion.

Jinsoul couldn't take the wait anymore.

“What do you mean, ‘just you’?”

Jungeun shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, someone you see as your little sister Jungeun?”

She waited until Jinsoul said something to stop her, but she didn’t.

So she continued, undesirably so. “Tomorrow we’ll all be sober but you’ll still be beautiful and I’ll still like you,”

“Do you want to tell me all these later when you wake up?”

"I wish I can, but I'm too scared. I've always been a coward,"

Jinsoul sighed before she slowly took the space beside Jungeun. “I want to hear it again, whenever you’re ready,”

“Why?”

“Because I think I might have an answer,” She smiled.

"Please don't do that,"

"Don't do what? I'm not even doing anything—"

"—Smile like I'm someone special too,"

"Well, you kind of are," 

Jungeun scoffed unintentionally, almost like a reflex. "Pfft, please!"

"You are though," Jinsoul frowned now, placing a hand over Jungeun's lap. "I had no idea you thought so lowly of yourself because I've always looked at you with respect, and I'm proud of myself to be your friend because of who you are _._ _I'm_ lucky I'm _your_ friend, Jungeun,

“And you’re someone special to me too,”

"You're slick if you think I'm still letting you sleep on the floor,"

Jinsoul lowered her head, chuckling. "Then, by all means, let's share it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's my condition."

"Okay,"

It didn’t take long for them to settle themselves on the bed and they found that they fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces. The makeshift bed lay forgotten on the floor as Jinsoul nuzzled comfortably on Jungeun’s neck, breathing each other in. It was easier for them to fall asleep too, bare of all worries it seemed like, feeling content like they haven’t in years.  
  


* * *

Jungeun woke up when sunlight slid in through the slits of the blinds, casually hitting her eyes open. She was glad she didn’t feel as sick as she thought she would have been, seeing the same thing happen to her friends she expected it for herself. 

Finally, she felt something heavy just above her hips making her scared to move. Then it dawned on her that she wasn’t in her bedroom. Panic ran through her veins shocking her brain, she sat up so fast she felt her head spun like crazy.

“Ow!” She winced in pain.

“Hey, you alright?” A hoarse voice said.

Shit, there was someone beside her.

Her heart skipped a beat, causing more of the throbbing in her brain when she recognized who it was.

“Jungeun, you okay?” Jinsoul’s eyes were full of concern for her when she sat up as well, but she couldn’t concentrate much on it with a menace of a headache she was sure she didn’t have before.

“Y-yeah, I just—”

“It’s a hangover, let me get you water, okay? I’ll be right back.”

She tried to look around to find signs where they were at the moment, and when she saw some picture frames with a younger Jiwoo she was reminded that she’d been there before. It was Jiwoo’s family home.

Jinsoul did come back with a glass of water in her hand, bed head so adorable that every part of Jungeun was now throbbing too.

She’d only dreamed of seeing Jinsoul when she wakes up, she didn’t know the actual feeling would be this rewarding.

But why were they in the same room? On the same bed, no less… and she was sure Jinsoul was spooning her too?

“Why were we… on the same bed?” She asked, accepting the glass of water from Jinsoul and drinking almost all of it in one go.

“Oh, you don’t remember?”

Her worries turned into fear so quick, the pain in her head became almost unbearable.

Jungeun tried to laugh it off albeit nervously, placing the glass on the side table. “The last thing I remember was Jiwoo screaming into the microphone and Vivi cheering her on,”

Jinsoul sighed, and she felt the disappointment in it, the disappointment in her answer.

“Why? Did something happen— Did I say something? Did I do something wrong?”

“Maybe you need a refresher,”

“For what? What happened? Do I wanna know?”

Jinsoul nodded, giving her a small smile.

“For starters, I don’t look at you like a little sister, Jungeun. You’ve always been a lot more than that, trust me.”

Complete and utter blankness. It was Jungeun’s mind.

“What?”

“You still don’t get it?”

Silence.

Until Jinsoul sighed once again.

“I like you too, Jungeun. Tell me everything again when you’re ready, I’ll wait.”

 _You like me?_ “Tell you everything… _again?_ ”

“I’ll uh… help Jiwoo set up breakfast and leave you to your thoughts.” She said, combing her hair with her fingers. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Wait, did I really confess last night?”

Jinsoul left a chaste kiss on her cheeks, and another nod confirming her only suspicion.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted something to write :(
> 
> anyway, penny for your thoughts?


End file.
